


Mobaphon & Ironwolf

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Acceptance, Accidents, Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adult Content, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Affection, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Animal Attack, Animalistic, Animals, Anime, Apocalypse, Apologies, Armageddon, Army, Asian Character(s), Ass Play, Barebacking, Battle, Being Lost, Belts, Betrayal, Bi-Curiosity, Big Brothers, Biological Warfare, Biological Weapons, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Character of Color, Bisexual Male Character, Blankets, Blood, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Bonding, Boners, Boundaries, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys Will Be Boys, Boys' Love, Bracelets, Brother Feels, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Budding Love, Canon Backstory, Canon Character of Color, Card Games, Casual Sex, Cell Phones, Chaos, Character(s) of Color, Child Soldiers, Childhood Friends, Children, Cities, Clothing Kink, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comfort, Coming of Age, Competence Kink, Competency, Competition, Complete, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Corruption, Courage, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Crash Landing, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cruelty, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Curiosity, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Dark Fantasy, Dark Magic, Demons, Desire, Despair, Destruction, Devotion, Dieselpunk, Dimension Travel, Dirty Thoughts, Disasters, Doctor/Patient, Doggy Style, Dorkiness, Double Entendre, Doubt, Dragons, Drama, Drama & Romance, Duel Monsters, Duelling, During Canon, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, End of the World, Epic Battles, Episode Related, Erections, Erotica, Euphemisms, Evil, Exhaustion, Explanations, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploration, Eyebrows, Falling In Love, Family, Family Feels, Fanfiction, Fanservice, Fantasizing, Fantasy, Fantasy Fulfillment, Fantasy Sex, Fear, Fear of Death, Feeding, Feelings, Feels, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Feral Behavior, Fights, Final Battle, First Aid, First In The Fandom, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Flash Forward, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Force-Feeding, Foreplay, French Kissing, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Fun, Gay Sex, Geeks, Geniuses, God Complex, Groping, Growing Up, Guilt, Guilty Pleasures, Hand Jobs, Happy, Happy Ending, Hardcore, Having Faith, Head Injury, Hero Worship, Heroes & Heroines, Heroes to Villains, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Homoeroticism, Honesty, Hook-Up, Hope, Hope vs. Despair, Hopeful Ending, Hormones, Hot, Hot Sex, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idols, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, In Public, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Behavior, Injury, Injury Recovery, Innocence, Inspirational Speeches, Inspired by Music, Inspired by a Trailer, Intimacy, Invasion, Japanese Character(s), Joyful, Kings & Queens, Kissing, LGBTQ Character of Color, Lemon, Licking, Little Sisters, Loss of Control, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Stories, Lust, M/M, Machines, Magic, Magic and Science, Making Love, Making Out, Male Antagonist, Male Bonding, Male Character of Color, Male Protagonist, Male Slash, Masturbation, Memes, Mentors, Metaphors, Military, Military Science Fiction, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Mischief, Missing Persons, Monsters, Motorcycles, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Naked Cuddling, Naughtiness, Naughty, Nervousness, Nipple Play, Nipples, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Nudity, Oil, Omnipotence, One Night Stands, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pain, Parallel Universes, Parallels, Parody, Partial Nudity, Past Underage, Penises, Perversion, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pining, Platonic Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Magazines, Porn with Feelings, Portals, Post-Coital Cuddling, Practice Kissing, Premarital Sex, Pride, Prodigies, Promises, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Puns & Word Play, Quantum Mechanics, Queer Youth, Questioning, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Reality, Reality Bending, Rebirth, Recovery, References to Canon, Reincarnation, Reminiscing, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Resistance, Responsibility, Resurrection, Returning Home, Revolution, Rites of Passage, Robots, Role Models, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sadism, Sappy, Sappy Ending, Saving the World, School, Schoolboys, Science, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Seduction, Self-Discovery, Semi-Public Sex, Sensuality, Sex, Sex Education, Sex Positions, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Inexperience, Sexual Metaphors, Sexual Orientation, Sexuality, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Sharing, Shock, Shoes, Shorts (Clothing), Shounen-ai, Showing Off, Sibling Love, Siblings, Slash, Sleep, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Soldiers, Some Humor, Sticky, Strategy & Tactics, Stripping, Supernatural Elements, Surprise Kissing, Surprise Sex, Surprises, Survival, Sweat, Sweaters, Sweet, Talking, Teaching, Team, Team Feels, Team as Family, Teasing, Technology, Teleportation, Temptation, Terrorism, Thunder and Lightning, Tight Pants, Tongues, Touching, Train Sex, Trains, Trapped, Travel, Truth, Twins, Uncircumcised Penis, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Understanding, Underwear, Undressing, Unexpected Visitors, Unsafe Sex, Urban Fantasy, Vehicles, Vehicular Sex, Villains, Violence, Virginity, War, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Weapons, Weapons of Mass Destruction, Wish Fulfillment, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, World Domination, World Travel, Worry, Wrists, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-18 18:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: In the final battle against Zarc, the borderline between worlds comes undone. Kozuki Allen takes a trip through a portal from the Xyz Dimension of Arc-V to Neo Domino City of 5D’s, where he and his new companion Rua ride out the apocalypse together.





	Mobaphon & Ironwolf

Mobaphon & Ironwolf

Author’s Note: A crossover set during episode 137 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s and Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V series.

Pairings: Rua x Allen crack ship. Referenced non-romantic Rua x Tenpei.

Summary:

In the final battle against Zarc, the borderline between worlds comes undone. Kozuki Allen takes a trip through a portal from the Xyz Dimension of _Arc-V_ to Neo Domino City of _5D’s_ , where he and his new companion Rua ride out the apocalypse together.

* * *

Kozuki Allen awoke to the sound of thunder. A dull throb registered in his skull, and he struggled to adjust his vision to the alien surroundings.

“Lie still. You took a pretty bad tumble when you arrived.”

The voice was firm, yet genial. As Allen left his daze, he saw that it belonged to a boy approximately his age, perhaps a year younger, with green ponytailed hair and striking gold eyes.

“Where am I?”

His expression must have communicated more hostility than intended – thanks, shaggy eyebrows! – because the stranger immediately drew back the washcloth and ceased tending to the small gash across his forehead.

“Neo Domino City. In my buddy Yusei’s garage.”

Little by little, memories resurfaced. “Sa-Sayaka! Where is she? The girl I was with!”

“You were alone when I found you, hardly breathing.”

Allen imbibed a wave of guilt. He’d reached Sayaka in time to drag her away from the wormhole manifesting behind her, but they couldn’t outrun it.

“Sh-she must’ve wound up somewhere else! I have to – I have to go search for her!”

“Whoa! Not in the condition you’re in, you’re not!” The kid pulled him into a sitting position on the workbench. “My name’s Rua. What’s yours?”

“Allen.”

“Nice to meet you, Allen. I wouldn’t suppose your sudden appearance has something to do with that big dragon in the sky, would it?”

“Zarc. That’s what it called itself. I’m not sure what it is exactly, but my friends were duelling it. These portals opened up all over the place in Heartland, hauling people in.”

“I know. They got my twin sister Ruka and Neo Domino’s citizens too. Team 5D’s is off looking for her.”

Indeed, the draconian beast’s presence was warping space, turning the universe into a dimensional switchyard. Denizens of Standard, Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and worlds beyond fell under Zarc’s influence, hunger, and wrath, blinking in and out of realities, their own and others.

“There has to be a solution to this!”

“A solution best left to the professionals,” Rua reminded him of his current state. “You said your friends are duelling that monster? Believe in them! As long as you do, there’s still hope!”

As far as motivational speeches go, it wasn’t unconvincing.

Rua resumed first aid on his unforeseen patient, nose passing dangerously close to the refugee’s ear as he finished cleaning his scrape and stuck a bandage on top.

Maybe it was the blood loss. Or maybe it was the fact that truthfully, no matter how bright his hope, he didn’t want to chance dying without experiencing life’s forbidden pleasures. Either case scenario, Allen became possessed, seized Rua by his braceleted wrists, and abruptly joined their lips. In split seconds, he’d breached the Signer’s outer defences, their tongues spinning like turbines in each other’s mouths.

“S-sorry. I shouldn’t.” Allen nonetheless stole one last fleeting kiss as they broke.

“N-no!” Rua sputtered, trying not to sound too eager.

Though just beginning to really notice the opposite sex (or the same sex), in the interest of “science,” he and Tenpei had agreed to practice kissing once; the geek chickened out on him before completing the experiment. Now, a stunner sent from above had realized that unfulfilled promise.

Unversed and winging practically every action, Rua threw off his jacket, allowing Allen to rub his bare shoulders, and soon his arms. The blowhard squeezed his flat chest through the fabric of his muscle shirt, offering the quickest of teases to the nubs of flesh beneath.

While Rua helped disrobe Allen’s poncho, the Clover Brancher undid Rua’s belt, feeding the blue strap backwards along the loops of his shorts until the cord dropped free of the buckle. Then went Rua’s shirt, briefs, and sneakers, followed by Allen’s sweater, pants, boxers, and boots.

Both completely exposed. Both grappling with their budding sexualities.

Recalling the naughty images published in X-rated magazines he scavenged out of Heartland’s rubble during the waning days of Academia’s invasion, Allen daringly wrapped a warm mitt around Rua’s power tool, circling its chuck in his fist. Rua copied the movement for the ruffian’s railspike, eventually deciding on an up/down motion.

To Rua’s surprise, Allen leaked an unfamiliar, clear liquid.

“What’s this?” He examined the substance curiously.

“Lemme show you.”

Reposing on his side, Allen repeatedly pressed his choo-choo against his fellow male’s face till Rua understood and accepted it past his teeth. Since Rua relied on him for guidance, Allen also engulfed the amateur’s pickaxe, demonstrating the necessary technique. The two sucked ineptly but enthusiastically, moaning throaty cries, mouths stuffed full of cock.

Primo stickiness formed on Rua’s tip. Allen couldn’t overemphasize the revolutionary importance of the moment, so he sought to ingrain its glory forever in his pupil’s mind. He picked up speed, taking him whole, and graciously welcomed the ensuing scream. For Rua, it was his first orgasm. The spurts, although few in number, were long and deeply felt in his balls, a jubilation rendered all the more acute by the hot gush of love tonic Allen gave him in return.

They swilled one another’s cum. On the cusp of pubescence, their crude lacked consistency, yet neither cared.

“Spread your legs.”

Using his leftover diesel as lube, the Xyz Duelist proceeded on schedule to the next designated stop, pistoning his middle finger in and out of the Synchro wielder’s gadget box whilst thumbing his perineum.

“Oww…”

Tension relaxing, Allen scissored apart his hole, coaxing dirtier and dirtier yelps. Thus proverbially tying Rua to the tracks, Allen stationed his pilot at the entrance to his tunnel. Conducting himself respectfully, he chugged down that railroad, not neglecting to furbish Rua’s shovel.

Signal Red! Signal Red!

Rua’s nipples stood on end. His cheeks flushed pink.

Allen crossed checkpoint after checkpoint, accelerating.

Limiters removed, he was a runaway express train, a loco freight car.

He trolley-ollied, tooting, “Ahhh, Ruuuuaaaa!”

A ripple plowed through Rua’s abdomen, and his pilder blasted off. “Aaaaallen!”

…

When Rua came to, Allen was gone, and the fearsome mirage of Zarc had vanished from Neo Domino City’s airspace. Rua tossed in the stray’s poncho, its cozy fibers and his aching caboose the only evidence he’d been visited by a superstud from a different dimension.

He heard D-Wheel engines. Ruka, Yusei, Jack, Aki, and Crow talking.

Life was beautiful.


End file.
